Jackson "Jax" Darledge
(Work in Progress) The Need to Know (Work in Progress) Life in Gilneas Well, I was born into a farming family in Hillsbrad, I didn't have an exciting life when growing up. My brother and I were taught the way of farming and trade from a very young age. After every harvest my parents would pack up their produce and we would travel to nearby cities. The profits would barely allow them to make due during the winter. After my 9th birthday I was excited to go with my parents on their next trading venture. I would learn to trade and deal with buyers on my own. The city we were headed to this time was Gilneas. Unbeknownst to any of us, we were walking away from the farmstead for the last time. Due to the distance we needed to travel, and because my father had extended business with a regular customer, my father decided the family would stay a few days in the city. My father had made a large sale before we left, so we could afford to stay in a modest inn. Oddly enough, my father also was able to make sales to several people along the way. These people always looked the same, worried, and they spoke with my father in hushed tones. I heard my mother and father talking quietly one night. My mother said, "Surely that is a great exageration." My father took her hand, "I don't know what to think, except to get our goods to market and get us home as soon as possible. Tomorrow I plan to push hard to make Gilneas by nightfall." My father was a stalwart man who didn't worry easily. To see his face creased with worry was unusual. Gilneas was everything I thought a big city would be like and more. There was so much to see I couldn't take it all in. There was the hustle and bustle of the city, but underlying it all was a sense of unease. My father conducted his trades smartly, and I was afraid he'd make us leave early, but that wasn't going to happen. The day before we were set to travel home, Genn Greymane ordered the great Grey Wall shut, in fear of the undead curse that was now sweeping the land. We were now trapped in a city, without a home. We had some money but not any amount that would last. Food prices were already soaring, there was panic and unrest everywhere. I had no idea how we would survive. My father took to looking for an old childhood friend. Someone who had moved to the city a year before. I only knew him as "Uncle Roy". Roy was one tough bastard to track down. We must have been asking people in the market from sun up to sundown, before we finally found someone who knew which part of town he lived in. Off we went, down the road. Once we found Roy's house, he welcomed us with open arms. Father was happy to see his old friend again, but as relieved my father was to have found him, he also seemed very wary around Roy were Mother was concerned, and she seemed to avoid talking to Roy as much as possible. (Work in Progress) Post Gilneas (Work in Progress) Category:Characters Category:Worgen